Abandoned Satellite Friends
by theplaywrite
Summary: "Yusei abandoned us for his new Signer friends! Why can't any of you see that?" Tears started to swell up in Rally's eyes. "No. That's not true!"


Abandoned Satellite Friends

"He was supposed to be our friend. Now look at him, prancing around the city with those Signers like he's better than us. Yusei completely abandoned us after he found his new posse." Blitz ranted on about an old friend he had not spoken to in months.

"That's not true!" Rally yelled at the older man. "Yusei never would give up on his friends."

"Well, he gave up on us! So, I guess that means we're not friends with him anymore." Blitz retaliated in anger.

"Blitz, calm down." Tank got in between the two feuding friends. "Yus is still our friend, he's just trying to fulfill his dream and make a better life for himself in New Domino City."

Blitz pushed Tank away. "What happened to the dream where all of us are living better lives in the city? Yusei is living it up in Domino City, while we're still stuck here in Satellite, dealing with this endless construction. Face it! Yusei abandoned us for his new Signer friends! Why can't any of you see that?"

"I have to agree with Blitz, guys." Nervin quietly added, originally not wanting to get involved. "Yusei ditched us for friends like Jack and Crow. We don't mean anything to him anymore."

"Stop it. Just stop it!" Rally yelled. "After everything Yusei risked for us. After everything we've all been through together. How could you guys possibly say those things about Yusei?"

"Well, when's the last time you've spoken to him, Rally?" Blitz asked, already knowing the sad truth.

Rally's shoulders tensed up, trying to hold his stance. "I saw him while they were all visiting Martha-"

"Did you talk to him? Did he even notice you?" Blitz cut in.

"Well...I...uh." Rally did not know what to say. He could never imagine Yusei not considering him or any of the others as friends. Yusei was his role-model, his best friend, his savior. He looked up to Yusei more than anyone realized. There was no way Yusei would just leave them behind for a better life. That sounded too much like Jack.

"That's what I thought." Blitz said. "Yusei abandoned us. He's not our friend anymore. Let's just get out of Satellite, get out of the city and start our own lives like we originally planned, without the help of Yusei Fudo."

"But what if Yus comes back looking for us?" Tank asked, more or less wanting to side with Rally on the issue at hand.

"He's not going to come back for us." Nervin stated. "Like I said before, Yusei's got his new friends and a new life to worry about. And think about it, all we did was hold Yusei back from the very start. Yusei probably wanted to ditch us years ago."

"No." Tears started to swell up in Rally's eyes. "That's not true. I won't believe it!" Suddenly, Rally took off running and never looked back.

Yusei was a good person. No. Yusei was a great person, who always looked out for his friends. He would never just abandoned them like Blitz and Nervin said. Yusei just needed some time after he defeated the Dark Signers to get his new life straightened out. He did not abandoned them.

Rally ran through the dark of the night. He needed to find Yusei. He needed Yusei to put an end to Blitz and Nervin's lies. He needed to know Yusei still cared about them. He wanted his best friend back. Rain began to pour down on the proud city. Rally had made it over the bridge and was on his way to the garage, he was told by Martha, where Yusei, Jack and Crow were staying.

The building came into sight. Rally walked up to the windows looking down into the garage and peered inside. The lights were on and he could see people inside. It took him a moment to recognize the faces and realize what was playing out before him.

Crow was standing by his black bird runner with some tall, blue-haired guy Rally had never seen before. Jack was sitting at a table besides them, eating what looked to be a bowl of ramen. And on the other side of the garage, Yusei was with two other unfamiliar kids. He lead them over to a couch, then wrapped a large blanket around the pair. The smile on his face could not have been wider.

Rally hated watching this. Yusei really had moved on and forgotten all about his pals from the Satellite subway tunnel. He found better friends and was living a better life, just as he always wanted. Just as he deserved. Rally's heart broke into a million pieces, watching Yusei take such great care of those kids. That used to be him Yusei was so concerned about.

Rally hid his face in his jacket sleeve. His world was falling apart and the tears did not stop rolling down his face.

"Rally?"

He could have sworn he heard Yusei's voice, but when Rally turned around, it was only Tank.

"We lost him. Yusei isn't our friend anymore. We could all die and he probably wouldn't even bat an eye." Rally found it very hard talk through his sobbing.

Tank walked up to his soaked friend and lifted him off the wet ground. "We were all so worried about you. Come on. Let's get you home."

"What home? Satellite is no home; it's a living hell. It always will be." Rally buried his face into Tank's arm.

"I know. You just remember what Blitz said: get out of Satellite, get out of the city and start our own lives like we originally planned, without the help of Yusei Fudo."


End file.
